Jealous
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: When Jackson starts hanging out with Lola more, Ramona doesn't stick around to wait for him to come back. She starts making new friends, one of whom is Bobby. When Jackson thinks that she ditched him for his friend, he overreacts, even though he knew he was the one who left her in the first place. Who will it be? Ramona or Lola?
1. Hurtful Words

"Jackson!" Ramona said, shaking the boy who was fast asleep in bed, "Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Go away," he grumbled, turning over in bed. Ramona groaned, "Get up! School starts in fifteen minutes, idiot,"

Jackson shot up in bed, "Wha…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking at Ramona.

"School starts in fifteen minutes, come on! Get ready!" Ramona said again, taking in his disheveled appearance with amusement.

Jackson nodded and sleepily got out of bed, "I'm going…"

He quickly washed up and changed out of his PJ's into a usual outfit. After quickly brushing hid hair, he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Ramona was already there, munching on a cookie. Jackson jogged up to her, "Let's go,"

"Here, take your lunches," DJ said, handing them two paper bags. The two smiled at her, "Bye!" they said in unison, walking out.

"We're walking?" Jackson grumbled, looking down at his friend. Ramona shrugged, "Your fault we missed the bus," she replied.

Jackson looked thoughtful, "I guess," he said slowly, suddenly he remembered something Bobby had said to him yesterday.

His face scrunched up a little as he caught up with Ramona who had walked ahead of him. "Hey, Mona," he began.

Ramona looked back at him, "Yes?"

"Well… Do you like someone?"

Ramona's eyebrow flew up, "And why would you ask that…?"

Jackson cleared his throat, "Because… well.."  
He didn't have the words to ask her, and this made her very curious.

"Speak up, Jackson,"

Jackson frowned a little, "Well Bobby and some other dudes were talking about you," he informed her, uncertainly.

Ramona's face visibly fell, but Jackson didn't notice. She truth was she hoped a little that Jackson was wondering so he could maybe _be_ with her. But that would be impossible, he was all over Lola.

"Uhh..why?" she asked, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Jackson felt awkward all of a sudden, "Well… erm…" he paused, wondering what to say, "Okay… well I was wondering if you _liked_ them. I'm just asking 'cause I'm like your brother, right?"

"Yeah, like my… brother,"

Jackson suddenly felt something weird inside him when she called him her brother. He was like her brother, right? He couldn't think of her like that. No way. Besides, there's always Lola. A thought came into his head, and he felt a little protective over Ramona, what if she did like them? Nah, she wouldn't. Besides, why would he even care?

"No gross! Why would I like them?!" Ramona said, shivering and sticking her tongue out in disgust. Jackson felt his heart do a somersault at those words, for some weird reason.

"Ohh okay," Jackson said, inwardly sighing contentedly. He still didn't know _why_ he felt like this. And over _Ramona_.

They stepped inside the school gates, and were surrounded by a cheerful buzz. Jackson saw Lola in the crowd and rushed to meet her, completely missing Ramona's sad expression at this.

"Lola!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a quick friendly hug. He turned around, realizing that he had just left Ramona alone without saying anything.

"Ramo…." His voice trailed off when he noticed that Ramona had disappeared, probably with her friends or something.

"Let's go in," Lola suggested, smiling at Jackson. He smiled back at her, shrugging off the thought of Ramona when he saw her.

Ramona herself had disappeared into a crowd of students, as soon as Jackson ran towards Lola. Glancing around, she looked for her other friends but couldn't see them.

Who she did see was Bobby coming towards her. She frowned in disgust and was about to walk away when he called her.

"Hey, Ramona," he greeted, grinning at her. Ramona bit her lip, wondering if she should go on or go to Bobby. The boy had changed a little, in looks.

He still had the old fashioned hat, but his hair was neater and brushed back. He didn't wear clothes with dust on them, and was a little cute too.

Ramona thought that Jackson was obviously better looking, but a lot of girls in school were also crazy about Bobby, for some weird reason.

"Hi," she replied coolly, smiling.

"Wanna walk to class together?" Bobby said, suddenly acting all proper (Not childish) around her. Ramona was surprised at this, but nodded in agreement as the two started walking across the path to the building.

"Here, I'll help," Bobby offered, reaching out and taking her book bag. Ramona was once again surprised at this, but calmly walked on.

The girl didn't really realize that she was pretty well known in school, even though she was new. She was pretty and had her own sense of style, which seemed to impress the students, including boys.

As they strolled down the path, Bobby dived into a fun subject of dance, not talking about himself as he normally would.

' _Is he trying to impress me?'_ Ramona thought, eagerly joining into the subject. She loved dance, and was surprised that _Bobby_ of all people was talking about it with her.

Presently the two reached the classroom, and Bobby handed her the book bag with a smile, "See you later,"

Ramona waved once then disappeared into the classroom. She scanned the room with her eyes and saw Jackson sitting with Lola. She didn't say anything, but focused on the door instead, wondering when the teacher would come.

 **After a few days**

Ramona noticed that Jackson always hung out with Lola when they got to school, and he talked about her all the time when they were alone. She felt more unwanted and began avoiding him in school hours, and instead spent her time hanging out with other friends and sometimes Bobby.

The boy acted more civil around her, he helped her get her bags, sat with her at lunch and did other things with her, trying to make her like him.

Ramona simply agreed to hanging out with him because she didn't really have anyone else to hang out with. And since Jackson was caught up with Lola, she might as well go with Bobby. And since he was acting better to her, she began liking him a bit more.

Jackson on the other hand didn't _really_ notice Ramona's absence for a few days. Mainly because Lola was always with him, and took his mind off Ramona.

Thinking that she was probably with her friends, and not really caring if she was with another guy, he shrugged off her disappearance. However he began missing her after a week, thinking that she was also good company.

He hardly ever saw her in school because she was either with some other friends when it was a break, or she was busy at her work in class.

True, they did hang out a little at home, but usually it wasn't only them anymore. One or more of the family member was with them, or Lola was over.

Ramona still hung out with Lola, but that was when Jackson wasn't around. When he did some, she made an excuse and left the room.

Ramona was about to leave school in a few minutes. She hardly ever walked back home with Jackson because he used to walk Lola home. She lived on the next street.

After quickly dumping everything into her backpack, she slung it over her shoulders and was about to leave the school when a voice called her.

"Wait up!" Bobby panted, running towards her, when he reached, he flashed her a grin, "Can I walk you home?"

Ramona raised an eyebrow at this, but simply nodded. The walk home was pretty quiet, but Bobby told her about funny things going on at school.

 **With Jackson**

"Hey Fuller!" Andrew called, waving from across the large grass area. Jackson looked up and jogged up to his friend.

Lola wasn't with him today because she had gone to a friend's house.

"What's up?" Jackson asked, grinning at his friend.

"We're going for a baseball game in the park, wanna come?" Andrew asked, jerking his head towards their other friends who were sitting on a bench nearby.

"Yeah, sure," Jackson agreed. His face turned a little thoughtful, "Where's Bobby? Isn't he coming?"

Andrew grinned a little, "Nope," he replied.

Jackson looked dumbstruck. Bobby never missed out on games. "Is this _Bobby_ you're talking about?" he said unbelievingly, "Wow, must've been something that kept him from staying,"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, but more like _someone_ ,"

Jackson's ears perked up, "What'd you mean?" he demanded, "Did Bob-ko get a girlfriend?"

Andrew nodded again, "Yeah, that awesome girl you live with," he said, pausing in the middle, "Ramona, was it? Bobby seemed interested in her,"

Jackson's grin disappeared, " _Ramona!?_ " he said, baffled. Andrew simply nodded again, "Are you coming or what?" he asked, walking forward.

Jackson gritted his teeth, "I forgot I have something to do," he lied, "You go on,"

Andrew shrugged and went away, leaving Jackson to his thoughts.

' _So she used to ditch me for him? Not that I care, but that's just shallow of her,'_ he thought, running out of school and walking to the direction of his home.

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen**

Stephanie looked up from the table and saw Ramona through the back door, she was with some boy. This got Stephanie curious, so she craned her neck to see. And low and behold, there stood Bobby Popko.

Stephanie was shocked, but laughed to herself, "Someone's hittin' on Ramona,"

She saw Ramona wave once to Bobby, before walking inside. Stephanie smirked, "Who was that?" she asked innocently.

Ramona shrugged, "Just Bobby," she replied, putting her book bag onto the table.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, " _Just_ Bobby?" she said.

Ramona looked at her, wonder in her eyes which turned into horror when she understood what Stephanie meant.

"Oh, it's not like that!" she exclaimed, putting her hands up in surrender, "Okay.. maybe a little," she admitted after the look Stephanie gave her.

The older woman laughed, "Tell me all about it!" she said excitedly, pulling Ramona down to sit next to her.

Ramona began telling her how different Bobby had been treating her, kind of nicely. Too nicely, at least for Bobby standards. She told her about how much fun it was at school, now that someone talked to her.

"What'd you mean, someone finally talked to you?" Stephanie asked, wondering what was going on when that sentence slipped Ramona's mouth. She had overheard a conversation Ramona was having with her friend, and was curious and worried at the same time.

"Uh.. It's nothing!" Ramona lied, trying to get out of the mess she put herself in.

Stephanie put her hand on the younger girl's one, "You can tell me,"

Ramona sighed a little, and then began telling how Jackson and Lola only hung out together, instead of with her. This broke Stephanie's heart, but she told Ramona to continue.

Ramona said that she hardly ever talked to Jackson at school anymore, because Lola was always there.

"It's okay," Stephanie comforted, pulling the girl into a hug. Stephanie had noticed the little sad expression Ramona wore when she usually got home, but she always wiped it away before anyone else saw it. She also noticed that Jackson and Ramona didn't come home together anymore, and once she dropped the two in her car. On the way there, no one really talked much, so everything Stephanie now heard fit together.

"Do you like Bobby?" Stephanie asked suddenly, grinning at Ramona.

Ramona was about to reply but Jackson stormed into the kitchen, looking annoyed. He glanced at Ramona.

"Why didn't you wait for me to come?" he asked, frowning a little.

Ramona shrugged, "'Cause you usually don't come with me," she replied frankly.

Jackson frowned, "We go to school every day together, forget that? Besides, I was going to come today,"

"Well, it's not my fault you usually drop L-lola first. I just thought you were gonna go with her,"

"Why didn't you just ask? You could've waited instead of going on with _Bobby_ ,"

Ramona frowned, "How do you know that? And _why_ do you even care?"

"That doesn't matter. What I'm saying is that you could've waited. I would do the same for you," Jackson said, avoiding both questions.

Ramona rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't have 'waited'. Every time I got out of class, you were already gone with Lola," she argued.

Jackson's face scrunched up in annoyance, "Drop it, alright?"

"I'm not going to just 'drop it'!"

"I wonder why Bobby hangs out with you. No wonder I stopped,"

This remark cut Ramona hard. She glared at him, "That's right. You stopped," she said, "That's why I went with Bobby, at least he doesn't act so mean,"

This fired Jackson up, "Yeah, whatever. Go hang out with your boyfriend, for all I care,"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"That explains why you're always with him at school," Jackson said, sarcasm dripping from his tounge.

"I'm not. But why do you even care, huh?"

"I don't care,"

"No, I want to know," Ramona argued, "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? First you ditch me, then you want to hang out?"

Jackson frowned, "I didn't ditch you! You could've always come along. It's not my fault you suddenly started acting stupid and outcast again!" he shouted.

Ramona bit her lip, "I would have, but you're always with Lola, being all…. Never mind," she didn't finish what she was going to say. Feeling her eyes fill up at his words, she grabbed her book bag without a glance at him.

"I n-need to study, bye," she said, walking off without another word.

Jackson immediately noticed the tears in her eyes and felt terrible and guilty.

"Feel better now?" Stephanie asked, sighing, "Sit down,"  
Jackson wordlessly sat down next to her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him gently.

Jackson bit his lip, "I don't know,"

"I think you do,"

Jackson sighed, "She didn't spend time with me anymore," he began, "She started hanging out with … Bobby,"

"You're saying she ditched you?"

Jackson frowned a little, he knew that he left her for Lola, "No," he said finally, staring at his hands.

"Can you tell me?"

"I guess I left her first, but I never thought I'd miss her – uhh I don't miss her?" he sighed, "I don't even know,"

Stephanie put her hand on his shoulder, "Jackson, you got jealous of Bobby, and you know it,"

"I'm not! I have Lola," Jackson persisted, lying to himself as well as his aunt.

"Think what you want," Stephanie told him, "I can assure you one thing though. Ramona doesn't like that kid,"

Jackson's eyes widened in joy, "Really!?" he exclaimed, jumping up a little. His ears immediately turned red, "Uhhh, I mean, alright. Whatever," he quickly covered up, but it was too late.

"Surrrre," Stephanie said sarcastically, a smile playing on her lips, "You know you like her,"

Jackson didn't reply, but his face turned blood red in embarrassment. "I'm going to…uhh… you know,"

Stephanie nodded, "Go, you big goof,"  
She silently watched her nephew run upstairs, skipping two steps in his hurry.

 ** _Hi y'all! Sooo this fic is a little OOC and maybe a little dramatic, but don't give me flames because of that._**

 ** _Also, I know that I haven't been updating my other fics, (DC, superhero, etc) but I will continue pretty soon. So please wait for a bit until I do, and I hope you like this!_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	2. Zoo, part one

_**I**_

 _ **I'm ba-ack people! So I'm not doing one in particular (The votes), kinda a twist of both. I think that'd be best for this fic, hope you guys don't mind.**_

 _ **However, if you want your idea in another fic, I might be able to make that happen! Just review it and I'll try my best to make it work!**_

 _ **Reader: I really don't mind questions, kinda like em :). Okay, I'm not really sure what year they're in. Freshman, I guess? They were originally supposed to be 13 y/o but I changed that. Soo yeah, freshman year.**_

 _ **Now, I'll let you read! :P**_

Jackson bounded upstairs, hoping Ramona would forgive him. Because he knew that even though she hadn't said much about his outburst, it still hurt her.

"Ramona or Lola?" he kept repeating to himself, "Ahhh, screw it. Just make sure if she's okay,"

Jackson halted at her door, feeling a little scared. He bit his lip and held out a hand to knock on the door. There wasn't any reply.

Jackson frowned, "Is she even in there?" he muttered to himself.

He knocked again, but still there was no reply. Just when he was about to turn the handle and walk in, a voice said, "Stephanie, leave me alone. Please,"

The tone she used was hurt and a little sad. This made Jackson feel worse than ever for saying the things he had said to her.

Jackson took a deep breath, and then put his hand on the handle, attempting to open it. Ramona wasn't dumb however, and she had locked it, knowing that someone or the other would try to come after.

Of course she hardly expected it to be Jackson, thinking that he wouldn't even go near her. After all, what he said wasn't exactly something nice.

He sighed, "I'm so stupid," he muttered, turning around to leave. Suddenly he heard a small sniffle and spun around.

Quickly putting his ear to the door, he listened to as much as he could hear.

He could hear footsteps crossing the room, so he assumed that Ramona was going to sit on her chair. "He's right," she muttered, wiping her tears away. **(A/N: Okay, I know that Jackson can't see her wiping tears away, but you get the gist. Just go with it)**

Jackson pressed his ear even more, trying to catch those silent words.

"I _am_ like an outcast. I never fit in anywhere. I was bullied in my old school because of my Spanish accent. I never fit in,"

At these words, Jackson felt more guilt than he had ever felt. He bit his lip and stayed in his position, trying to listen.

"And to think," Ramona said, laughing bitterly once, "I thought Jackson and I finally got along together,"

Outside the door, Jackson tried to swallow a lump in his throat which just wouldn't go down. He just couldn't bring himself to knock again, thinking that he might do or say something again.

He silently trudged across the hall and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He walked a few steps then fell onto his bed, "I'm an idiot,"

 **A few days later….**

Ramona didn't know that Jackson had heard her cry, or what she had said. She simply continued life the way it was, not acting weird around Jackson.

She thought that Jackson must've believed her lie about going to 'study', or that he wouldn't have cared anyway. Nothing was really awkward around the two, putting aside the few hours after the argument of course.

It wasn't the same inside however. Jackson felt a load of guilt bury him whenever he saw Ramona. He wished that he could apologize and tell her how he actually felt, but the words never came out.

Ramona in her part stayed around him as less as she could, but still keeping anyone from thinking that she avoided him.

' _Since I_ am _an 'outcast' to him, I might as well stay out of his way,'_ she thought, ' _He doesn't care what I do or don't. But I wish he'd say why he got angry that I went with Popko,'_

And speaking about Popko, the boy had been trying to hang out with Ramona as much as possible. Thinking and almost knowing that at some point or another, she might go out with him. He had been at his best behavior every time she came near.

This apparently impressed Ramona, because she acted _slightly_ different around Bobby. A little more approving of his stupid jokes and many other things that only Popko did.

It was the weekend today, and the family was going to go to the zoo today. Tommy had taken a sudden interest for birds, and ran around the house, yelling "Me want a see birdie,"

This really excited the women, who acted like a bunch of babies themselves when their kids so much as said a little word. They also thought that this would be a great opportunity for the three year old to learn more things.

Max on his part was fairly excited too, "Yeah, I guess I'll tag along. After all, _someone_ has to teach Tommy things, am I right?" he had said a couple of times, in his 'I'm older than someone' way, glad that he had someone to boss around.

After a lot of persuading, the girls had convinced Ramona and Jackson to come with them. Jackson didn't want to come at all before, saying that he had better things to do then babysit toddlers.

This was _before_. Ramona didn't put much of a fight, simply saying that she would like to hang out with Max and Tommy. After hearing Ramona say that she'd go, Jackson immediately perked up and offered that he should go too, inwardly thinking that this would be a chance to hang out with Ramona, since she mainly avoided him.

The large family was going to leave after lunch, because that would be the best time. They had quickly cleared up, and were outside, eager to spend a day together.

"I'm driving," DJ announced, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder, "Kimmy! You have Tommy!"

Kimmy nodded and picked the said child up, and walked towards the door. Stephanie ran downstairs, her hair flying behind her.

"Max, you're with me," Stephanie said, looking at her nephew who was currently having war with his shoe laces.

"Come on, you guys!" DJ hurried, "We have to go!"

Kimmy nodded, "We're sitting in the car if you need us," she said, disappearing outside. Stephanie followed Kimmy's example, "Come on, Max," Stephanie said, grabbing Max's hand lightly and running out with him.

DJ glanced at her oldest son, who was leaning against the wall and typing away on his phone, "Come on, Jackson," she said, smiling at him before walking out, her son following.

When Ramona got outside, she saw DJ in the front seat, Stephanie and Max next to her, Kimmy and Tommy in the back with…. _Jackson._

"I really need to work on my timing," she muttered, sliding in next to Jackson.

The boy inwardly sighed in relief; this wasn't going to be so bad. His plan was to try and talk to Ramona, maybe apologize and begin again? That was too much to hope for right now, but he was going to try, if it killed him.

 ** _That's it for part one! Part two is comin' real quick, so stay tuned! If you have any ideas or questions, tell me! (Lol, I'm looking at you, Reader XD)_**

 ** _Thefanster out! xx_**


	3. Zoo, part two

_**Hi you guys! So sorry for not updating, I was just busy with another fic. But I'm back! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Jznna1010: Ikr? Fics/stories are usually the same, glad someone noticed the difference ;P  
Hope ya don't think I made Jackson apologize tooo soon which he do- spoilers. Anyway, glad you like it! **_

_**Okay, one more thing. There are a bunch of people who reviewed, but their names are all 'Guest' so I don't really know how to answer your questions. Sorry bout that!**_

 _ **But one person said not to abandon this fic, and I will NOT abandon it! So happy that you liked it! If you do want me to answer your question, please just change the name a lil' so I can do it easily.**_

* * *

DJ turned around to look at her family. They were all walking along the wide, long paths of the zoo, admiring the beautiful park around them and the amazing animals there were to see.

"Picture time!" DJ exclaimed, grabbing Timmy by the hand and pulling him towards the group, much to his annoyance.

"Yeah, let's take a picture," Jackson agreed quickly, making everyone wonder _why_ on earth Jackson of all people wanted to take a picture.

Everyone gathered behind DJ who held up her phone to take a selfie. Jackson took this time to move closer to Ramona, without being called out on it. Inwardly grinning, he moved so close that she was inches away.

Ramona's eyes widened, but she couldn't do anything. As soon as the picture was taken, Jackson slipped away, inwardly doing a back flip at his success.

This trolling kept going on all day, and Jackson used to go close to Ramona, or help her out in an unnecessary way, then move before anyone said anything.

Indeed his work went well, because no one _did_ say anything, or in fact, even notice. That is of course excluding Ramona who noticed everything, but was either too slow at pointing it out, or too embarrassed to say it.

After a little while, Kimmy asked Ramona to get some popcorn for everyone. Just when she took the money and was about to leave for the popcorn stand-

"-I'll come with!" Jackson offered, running up to her. Ramona bit her lip but steadily walked on, giving him one nod of approval.

While the popcorn man was making and putting the popcorn into little bags for the huge family, Ramona leaned on one hip and listened to music on her phone. Well tried at least. Her curiousity kept telling her to look at Jackson who was quietly observing her, and looked away when she saw him.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking. Jackson was standing and looking straight ahead, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The truth was, he was trying to think of ways that he could tell Ramona that he did care about her, and didn't think of her like an outcast or anything else.

His little gestures _were_ mischievous, no doubt, but they were also to show her that he didn't mind – no _liked_ to be near her, and not away. Ramona noticed that, but shrugged it off as something she was just imagining.

"Here you go," the man said, smiling gruffly and handing out two big paper bags in which there were smaller paper bags of the popcorn.

Ramona reached out to get one, and Jackson took the other, nodding at the old man as the two walked away.

"Here, let me help," Jackson offered, reaching out to take Ramona's bag, which she seemed to be struggling with, because she had her purse and phone in her hand too.

Ramona moved away, "I got it," she said, but Jackson didn't pay any attention to her protest. He simply bent forward and scooped it up from her arms, his fingers lightly brushing against Ramona's hand in the process.

Ramona's eyes widened slightly at the light touch, but quickly never said anything and kept walking.

Jackson walked on behind her, a grin on the edges of his lips. For some strange reason, the moment he 'accidentally' touched her hand, sparks flew.

He was rather _enjoying_ this way of tormenting her, but at the same time making her feel maybe a little better.

Although, to be fair to Ramona, Jackson felt a little flush creep up to his face whenever he was near Ramona, and he still didn't know why, maybe because he never paid any attention to it.

The day went by quickly, and when it was almost sunset, Stephanie proposed that they get ice cream then go home.

Everyone walked along the sidewalk to go to the ice cream parlous which was right across the zoo. Max and Stephanie were together, Kimmy and DJ were in the front with Tommy, this left Jackson and Ramona following everyone at the back.

Jackson walked in silence, staring at the floor of the path, his hand dug deep into his pockets. He had stopped doing the little tricks on Ramona, and the guilt had come back to him again.

Ramona turned a little as they walked, noticing the sober look he wore as he trudged along, the amusement gone from his eyes.

She wondered what exactly was going on with him, but not exactly daring to ask for fear that he might blow up at her again.

Everyone got their ice creams, then went upstairs (still inside the ice cream parlor) to eat. Max, Stephanie, Kimmy and DJ sat on one table. And Tommy sat with Jackson and Ramona, since Ramona had offered to feed him.

Jackson sat down on one side, and Ramona sat opposite him, placing Tommy on the chair next to her. Tommy however, had decided to annoy them as much as possible, so he climbed up on top of the table, struggling until he was sitting, his feet hanging from the side.

Ramona rolled her eyes at his 'defiance' and held out a spoon for him to take. Tommy giggled and pushed the spoon into Ramona's ice cream instead of his own. Jackson watched her with a little amusement, keeping himself from laughing outright at her struggles to keep Tommy in control.

"Hey, uh, Mona?" Jackson said uncertainly, breaking the silence between them.

Tommy was behaving, so Ramona looked up at Jackson, wondering what he had to say. "Yes?"

"I uhh.." Jackson stammered, inwardly cursing at himself for not being able to say what he wanted to say, "I'm…"

Ramona raised an eyebrow, "You're…what?" she asked uncertainly, curiousity bubbling inside her.

Jackson felt like slapping himself. Why couldn't he straight out apologize?

"I'm…sorry," he said finally, looking down shamefully, "For everything…" he added, "I didn't mean anything,"

Ramona was a little shocked at him apologizing, but happy too, because a smile spread across her face, "It's-"

She didn't finish her sentence however. Tommy had been busy at his work while the two were talking. He took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and slapped it onto Ramona's face, giggling mischievously.

"Ahhhh!" Ramona yelped, shutting her eyes as ice cream dripped down from her chin.

Jackson burst into laughter and rolled in his chair, clutching his stomach and over exaggerating.

Ramona glared at him and snatched Tommy's spoon and quickly and in one swift movement, got a huge pile of ice cream and threw it onto Jackson's laughing face.

"You're evil! I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

 ** _What'd you think? Tell me in the reviews, if you liked it! BTW I have another Jamona fic on my wattpad account called 'ignored' so definitely check it out, even if you don't use wattpad! ^^_**

 ** _Stay tuned and cya soon!_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


End file.
